1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,633 relates to a connector with a ground terminal for connection of a ground wire included in an electric wiring of an automotive vehicle to a body. The connector includes a housing to be mounted on a bracket fixed to the vehicle body. The connector also includes a terminal fitting and a ground terminal in the housing. The terminal fitting is connected with an inner conductor of a coaxial cable and the ground terminal connects an outer conductor (ground wire) of the coaxial cable to the bracket that is fixed to the vehicle body. The ground terminal is inserted into the housing and includes a circuit-side contact to be brought into contact with the outer conductor and a bracket-side contact to be brought into contact with the bracket.
Plural terminal fittings may be accommodated in a housing and outer conductors of coaxial cables connected with these terminal fittings must be connected respectively with a bracket. This arrangement requires an undesirable enlargement of the ground terminal. Additionally the ground terminal must have plural circuit-side contact portions. Thus, the ground terminal becomes complicated and is difficult to form by press working. Furthermore, the complex ground terminals are not easily formed as a chain that can be formed into a hoop.
The invention was developed in view of the above and an object is to provide a connector for connecting a bracket to ground wires of a plural of cables.